User blog:Googleaarex/R Function FGH
R Function created by Hyp cos \(\{0\}\) has growth rate \(\omega\) \(n\{0\}\) has growth rate \(\omega + n\) \(\{0\}\{0\}\) has growth rate \(\omega 2\) \(\underbrace{\{0\}...\{0\}}_{n}\) has growth rate \(\omega n\) \(\{1\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^2\) \(\{n\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^{n-1}\) \(\{\{0\}\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^\omega\) \(\{n\{0\}\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^{\omega + n}\) \(\{\underbrace{\{0\}...\{0\}}_{n}\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^{\omega n}\) \(\{\{n\}\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^{\omega^{n-1}}\) \(\{\{\{0\}\}\}\) has growth rate \(\omega^\omega\) \(\underbrace{\{...\{0\}...\}}_{n}\) has growth rate \(^n\omega\) \(\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0\) \(n\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0+n\) \(\underbrace{\{0\}...\{0\}}_{n}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0+\omega n\) \(\{n\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0+\omega^{n+1}\) \(\underbrace{\{...\{0\}...\}}_{n}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0+^n\omega\) \(\{\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0 2\) \(\{1\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0 \omega\) \(\{\{\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0^2\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_0^{\varepsilon_0}\) \(\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_1\) \(\{\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_1+\varepsilon_0\) \(\{\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_1 2\) \(\{\{\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_1^2\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_1^{\varepsilon_1}\) \(\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\{0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_2\) \(\underbrace{\{0,1\}...\{0,1\}}_{n}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{n-1}\) \(\{1,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_\omega\) \(\{n,1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\omega^n}\) \(\{\{0\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\omega^\omega}\) \(\{\{\{0,1\}\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}\) \(\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\zeta_0\) \(\{0,1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0 + 1}\) \(\{1,1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0 + \omega}\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0 2}\) \(\{1\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0 \omega}\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\}\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0^2}\) \(\{\{1\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0^\omega}\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\}\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0^{\varepsilon_0}}\) \(\{\{\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\zeta_0^{\zeta_0}}\) \(\{\{\{0,1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\zeta_0 + 1}}\) \(\{\{0,1\},1\}\{\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\zeta_1\) \(\{1\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\zeta_\omega\) \(\{\{\{0,1\}\}\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\zeta_{\varepsilon_0}\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\}\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\zeta_{\zeta_0}\) \(\{\{0,1\}\{0,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\eta_0\) \(\{\{1,1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varphi(\omega,0)\) \(\{\{\{\{0,1\}\},1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varphi(\varepsilon_0,0)\) \(\{\{\{\{\{0,1\},1\}\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\varphi(\zeta_0,0)\) \(\{\{\{0,1\},1\},1\}\) has growth rate \(\Gamma_0\) See the pattern? \(\{n,m\}\) is same at \([n_m]\), because growth rate is same. \(\{0,0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_I(0))\) \(\{0,n,1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I + n}(0))\) \(\{0,0,2\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I_2}(0))\) \(\{0,0,n\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I_n}(0))\) \(\{0,0,\{0,0,1\}\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I_I}(0))\) \(\{0,0,0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(1,0)}(0))\) \(\{0,x,y,z\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I_{I(1,z - 1) + y} + x}(0))\) \(\{0,0,0,0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(2,0)}(0))\) \(\{0,x,y,z,w\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I_{I(1,I(2,w - 1) + z) + y} + x}(0))\) \(\{0,0,0,0,0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(3,0)}(0))\) \(\{0,0...0,0,1\}\) (n zeroes) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(n-2,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{1*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega,0)}(0))\) \(\{0,1\{1*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega,0)+1}(0))\) \(\{0,0...0,0,1\{1*\}1\}\) (n zeroes) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(n-2,I(\omega,0)+1)}(0))\) \(\{0\{1*\}n\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega,n-1)}(0))\) \(\{0\{1*\}0,0...0,0,1\}\) (n zeroes) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega + n,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{1*\}0\{1*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega 2,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{1*\}0...0\{1*\}0\{1*\}1\}\) (n zeroes) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega n,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{n*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega^n,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0,1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\Omega,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0,0...0,0,1\}*\}1\}\) (n zeroes) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(I(n-2,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(I(\omega,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{... \{0\{1*\}1\} ...*\}1\}\) (n nested) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(...I(\omega,0)...,0)}(0))\) (n nested) \(\{0\{0,1*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(1,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{0,1*\}0,1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(1,1,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{0,1*\}0\{1*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(1,\omega,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{0,1*\}0\{0,1*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(2,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{1\{0\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\omega,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{\{0\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\{0\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(I(1,0,0),0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,1*\}1\}\{0\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(1,0,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{1\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(M^\omega,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{\{0,1\}\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(M^\Omega,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{\{0\{0,1*\}1\}\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(M^M,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0,1\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\varepsilon_{M+1},0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0,0,1\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\psi_{I_{M+1}}(0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,1*\}2\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(M_2,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,1*\}0,1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(M(1,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,1*\}0\{1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(M(\omega,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,1*\}0\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\Xi(3,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{1,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\Xi(\omega,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,2*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{I(\Xi(K,0),0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,2*\}0\{0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(1,1,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,2*\}0\{0,2*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(2,0,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,3*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(1,0,0,0,0)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,n*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{2\}^{n+1})}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,\{0\}*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{2\}^\omega)}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{2\}^{\Omega\{2\}})}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,0,1*\}0,1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{2\}(1,0))}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,0,1*\}0\{0,0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{2\}(\Omega\{3\}^{\Omega\{3\}}))}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{1,0,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{\omega\})}(0))\) \(\{0\{\{0\{0,1,1*\}1\}*\}1\}\) has growth rate \(\psi(\psi_{\Omega(\Omega\{0\}\{1\})}(0))\) More coming soon! Category:Blog posts